


Welcome To Iwatobi Café!

by One_Piecee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop/University Au, Haru also has a little sis, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Samezuka! Ryuugazaki Rei, because this is important, because why not, just a little sis that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piecee/pseuds/One_Piecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, and Hazuki Nagisa are University students who attend Iwatobi University and work part-time as baristas in a café within Iwatobi Town. It is around early spring when they meet students from Samezuka University and from there onwards, their lives slowly intertwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the Yamazaki Sousuke/Nanase Haruka pairing, I'm putting the two together simply because I don't want Haru to be alone in this fic and because I just really wanted Sousuke to be in this. (Simply putting Haru with water will not suffice) I kind of just thought, "eh, might as well." and just put the two together, but also because I think that their relationship will be quite interesting.

He didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t know the reasons as to why he had fallen for the man with the dark crimson hair and flaming red eyes. He had flaws, just like every other human being, but he had accepted them all none the less. No matter how many flaws he had, he loved him all the same.

He guessed that it was at that time when he fell in love. The moment when they met within the café. When his eyes met those shining crimson orbs, he couldn’t help but feel something stir within him. He remembered how the warm afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the windows, framing his face. How those stunning crimson eyes were glancing at him in what he assumed was either shock or curiosity. He looked absolutely beautiful.

He remembered how the man had uttered a small, nearly inaudible, thank you to him. That voice had sounded so heavenly to him and if he didn’t know any better, it made him fall in love with that man even more. Everything about the man seemed to make his heart beat faster and make the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

Yes… that must have been the moment when he had fallen in love with that man. The moment when he, Tachibana Makoto, had fallen in love with Matsuoka Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first Free! fic so please don't be too hard on me. I got an idea to make a Coffee Shop Au for Free! a couple of days before Eternal Summer came out and I just really wanted to write it, so here I am writing a MakoRin fic.
> 
> I also want to thank my twitter friend Zeus for being my beta/editor and giving me tips on writing!


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who said Haru can't have a devious little sister? And who said that we can't have a Samezuka! Ryuugazaki Rei?

Makoto flitted to and fro within the lounge area as he collected empty cups and placed down the desired drinks the customers had ordered onto their table. The café was unusually busy at this time of day and the two present employees were doing the best they could to satisfy their customers.

As the last of the orders on his tray were delivered to their rightful owner, Makoto hurried back to where Nagisa was busy taking orders from customers at the front counter. He dumped the tray of dirty dishes he held into the sink and commenced creating the dozens of orders they had.

Nagisa took down the order of another customer, writing their name on a cup and making the transaction, before turning to the counter where Makoto was running about here and there struggling to make such a large amount of drinks.

Nagisa rushed over to aid Makoto as he grabbed a can of whipped cream and began topping off some of the already made drinks. “Mako-chan! Where’s Haru-chan!? He’s usually not this late!” Nagisa whined as he placed the finished drinks onto a tray and chanced a glance at the clock.

“He must be picking up Sakura-chan from school.” Makoto replied as he hurried over to the cash register and began taking down more orders from customers. “It’s either that or they’re stuck in traffic.”

The bell hanging from the front door chimed, signalling another customer’s arrival. “Welcome to Iwatobi Ca-“ Makoto began to call out but cut himself off the moment he saw who it was.

There, in the entrance to the café, stood Haru who was slightly out of breath from running. His skin was lightly coated with perspiration and on his back, was a little girl who was no more than the age of 5. She looked dashingly similar to Haru. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, and her short black hair was pulled back into pigtails. Overall, she looked like an exact replica of Haru save for the fact that she was a girl and wore a dress.

“Onii-chan I’m hungry!” The little girl whined as Haru made his way into the café.

“I know, Sakura. I know. Just give me a few minutes to get you some food, okay?” Haru replied to the little girl.

Sakura pouted but nodded none the less. Making his way over to the front counter, Haru knelt down and placed Sakura on the ground before straightening up and turning to Makoto and Nagisa. The two were currently running about behind the counter as they did their best to create more than a dozen drinks. “Sorry I’m late Makoto, Nagisa.” Haru muttered.

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed as he glanced over at the black haired boy. “Where have you been!?”

“I went to pick up Sakura from school but we got stuck in traffic on the way here.” Haru replied with a small shrug.

“Can you give us a hand, Haru? Sakura can sit behind the counter until Gou-chan arrives.” Makoto said.

“She’s not here yet?” Haru questioned, causing Nagisa and Makoto to shake their heads. Haru sighed as he turned to speak with Sakura, only to find that she was gone. His eyes widened in surprise, and worry, as he began to quickly glance around the café, trying to locate his little sister.

It didn’t take him long to spot her. Sakura was currently in the lounge area of the café and was attempting to climb up into one of the many booths that were placed along the walls. To be specific, she was climbing into one of the booths that were occupied by what he assumed were university students waiting for their order to arrive.

Without so much as registering who was sitting in the booths, Haru hurried over to grab Sakura. After all, he didn’t know how university students would react to a random five year old girl suddenly appearing before them. As Haru approached the table, he saw that Sakura had managed to successfully climb up into the booth and was currently facing a tall man with short dark brown hair and teal eyes.

“Uwaa! Your eyes are pretty!” Sakura exclaimed, her blue orbs shining in fascination. There was a small blush on her cheeks and she was covering her mouth with her hands, trying to hold in a giggle, though it did little to hide it.

The teal eyed man eyed the little girl for a moment before smiling ever so slightly in response. “Thank you.” He replied. The person who sat across from him blinked in surprise for a moment before tilting his head as he observed the little girl.

“Sakura-chan?” He questioned, causing the little girl to turn towards him.

Her eyes widened upon seeing who it was and a large smile made its way onto her lips. “Rin-Rin!” Sakura shouted excitedly, throwing her hands up into the air.

Rin smiled a toothy smile. “Why are you here all alone, Sakura-chan? Where’s Haru?” he questioned.

Before she could reply, however, she was suddenly picked up from where she was standing and was now safely back in her brothers arms. Haru then turned to the teal eyed man and bowed slightly. “I apologize for my little sister’s actions.” he murmured.

The man nodded in response and watched silently as Haru turned to speak to his sister. “Sakura… how many times did I tell you not to wander off on your own?” Haru said while sighing softly as he began to head back to the front counter to help Makoto and Nagisa.

“But Onii-chan!” Sakura whined. “Rin-Rin is here and you told me that it’s okay if he’s here to look after me!”

“Rin…?” Haru muttered as he paused mid-step and then turned back to the table. His ocean blue eyes immediately spotted the redhead, having not noticed him before. He had also noticed that besides Rin and the teal eyed man, there was one other person sitting at the table as well.

Rin gave Haru a small smile. “Yo, Haru. It’s been a while huh?” Rin said.

“Yeah…” Haru replied, giving him a small nod. “Rin, what are you doing here?”

“Are you saying I can’t be here?” Rin asked, a slight frown marring his features.

“No… that’s not what I-“ Haru began to say but was cut off by a soft laugh that escaped from the redheads lips.

“I’m just messing with you, Haru.” Rin responded, the usual smile back on his face. “Anyways, I should be asking you that question. What are you and Sakura-chan doing here?”

“I work here.” Haru replied. “Sakura’s here because I’m waiting for Gou to pick her up.”

“Gou?” Rin questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a few moments. “Ah… Gou did mention something about babysitting Sakura-chan a while ago…”

Before either of the two could say anything more, a voice rang through the air from the front of the café. “Haru!” Makoto’s voice called.

Haru’s eyes widened as he glanced between Sakura, the front counter, and then back again. He had forgotten about his job for a moment and he had no idea what to do with Sakura. Gou had not yet arrived and if he took Sakura to stay behind the counter, something bad might happen due to the fact that they were on a very tight schedule at the moment.

Rin, somehow sensing Haru’s inner turmoil, decided to speak up. “I can look after Sakura-chan until Gou gets here,” he offered. “Sousuke, Mikoshiba and I will be here for a while.”

“I don’t know…” Haru murmured softly, a look of uncertainty clearly written on his face.

“It’s alright, right guys?”  Rin asked the other two who had been sitting at the table, watching the exchange silently.

“Matsuoka, of course it’s fine. We’re still waiting for Ryuugazaki and Nitori. I don’t mind looking after such a cute little lady in the meantime.” The other redhead who sat at the table, Mikoshiba, replied with a smile.

Rin then turned to the last person sitting at the table and gave him a questioning look. The teal eyed man, Sousuke, eyed Haru for a moment before sighing and giving Rin a small smile. “It can’t be helped.” Sousuke replied.

Rin turned back to Haru, a triumphant smile on his face. “See? We’ll take care of Sakura-chan until Gou gets here.” he said.

Before Haru could reply, however, Sakura spoke up. Apparently she had been paying attention to the conversation. “Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Does this mean I can stay with Rin-Rin!?” Sakura exclaimed, her blue orbs gleaming in excitement.

“Sakura…” Haru muttered. He was still unsure of whether he should leave Sakura with the three, considering the fact that he didn’t want to bother them more than he already had.

“Please Onii-chan!” Sakura pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her. A pout decorated her lips and she had given Haru puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn’t say no to. To say the least, her puppy dog eyes were irresistible and everyone who knew Sakura, knew that that was indeed a fact.

A few moments of silence had passed before Haru sighed in defeat. “Fine… You can stay with Rin but behave, okay?” Haru stated, placing Sakura down onto the booth seat.

“Yay~! Thank you Onii-chan!” Sakura cheered, wrapping her chubby little arms around Haru’s neck.

A tender smile had made its way onto Haru’s face as he hugged his little sister back and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. After a few moments, Sakura detached herself from her brother and had tackled Rin into a hug, catching the redhead by surprise as he quickly caught her.

After a muttered thank you from the blue eyed boy, Haru had quickly disappeared as he hastily made his way back to the front of the café to help Makoto and Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you once again to some of my twitter friends who gave me their opinions and criticism on this chapter and also helped me edit it! So thank you to Zeus, Tsucchi, Teppie, Hyuuga, and Koga for helping me out! I love you all very much and I really appreciate you all helping me out!


End file.
